Pesadilla
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Siente en sueños la mano de Luke tomando con fuerza la suya, diciéndole con un tono de voz marcado por el terror que no se aparte de su lado.


_Disclaimer_: Ningún personaje me pertenece, Rick Riordan es el capo, grosso, genio loco increíble que creó esta saga. Also, si yo fuera él, me habría dejado a Nico, Malcolm, Michael, Luke y Percy para mí :D

Muchísimas gracias por leer :D

* * *

Cada vez que cierra sus ojos, que recuesta su cabeza contra la almohada, es atrapada por las pesadillas, más bien, la pesadilla. Siempre es lo mismo, se repite el escenario, se rebobina la historia. Siente en sueños la mano de Luke tomando con fuerza la suya, diciéndole con un tono de voz marcado por el terror que no se aparte de su lado. Ve a Groover produciendo un extraño sonido con su flauta y a Thalia, escudo en mano y mirada feroz, mientras los cuatro corren hacia la colina.

Corren y corren, pero no parecen llegar nunca a la meta, no hay un lugar a salvo. Y, entonces, lo siente, escucha el grito de Luke entremezclado con el de los monstruos, cuando Thalia se da vuelta y arremete contra ellos para darles tiempo a escapar.

Un trueno convierte a su amiga en un pino, al tiempo que el hijo de Hermes la alza en brazos, aferrándola a si mismo, como si temiera que se la llevaran de su lado a ella también. Annabeth se despierta siempre con esa imagen, con los ojos azules de Luke sumergidos en odio, rencor y dolor.

Las veces en que su cuerpo no deja de temblar, en que las silenciosas lágrimas no paran de deslizarse por su rostro, ella sale de la cabaña con pasos indecisos y se dirige hacia la orilla del lago. Tal vez lo hace porque allí se siente todo más calmado, más pacífico, más estable bajo el cielo abovedado de estrellas. O quizás debido a que en aquel lugar no hay ninguno de sus hermanastros, o de los otros campistas, que puedan verla desmoronarse. No esa noche, ni ninguna de las otras noches desde hace ya cuatro meses.

Luke siempre la encuentra, cada vez que ella se fuga de su cama y va allí, él se le une unos minutos después. Se sienta a su lado, pasa uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para atraerla a su cuerpo y Annabeth llora. Se aferra a su remera, escondiendo su rostro, y le dice que duele, duele el perder a una amiga (una parte de nuestra familia, Luke), duele que su padre no la quiera, duele no ser normal, duele (mata) ser un monstruo.

Él la escucha, mientras la aprieta más contra su cuerpo y le acaricia el cabello con la mano izquierda, los ojos fijos en algún punto del cielo. Cada noche que eso pasa (que, al principio, eran todas, pero ahora se han vuelto erráticas) Luke vuelve a tener esa misma mirada, mientras la niña se queda dormida entre sus brazos. Esos ojos azules sumergidos en odio, rencor y dolor.

Las pesadillas de Annabeth no eran sólo eso, sino el principio del final.

Algún día los dioses lo pagarían, y él se aseguraría de protegerlas esta vez.

* * *

Soy una zorra del angst. What can i say about it? Adoro a Luke y a Annabeth (((((OTP)))), they're soooooooo freacking cute. Y odio el Thalia/Luke, aunque cierta personita me está llenando la cabeza para que los quiera D: Por lo demás, shippeo a Luke y a Annabeth con casi medio mundo xD cofcofconPercyyNicocofcof

AMO esta saga, no puedo creer que no la leí antes, i mean, ¿Cómo no pude haberla leído antes con la epicnessidad que es y JADOASOPDIASO?

AMO tanto a los personajes como las reseñas de los mitos, es que soy una freakie con los mitos, de eso échenle la culpa a mi papá, que me leía algunos como los de Hércules y veíamos un programa de la tele que hablaba de ellos :D Also, era tan genial que con un pequeño detalle me daba cuenta al toque de qué personaje se trataba, antes de que Rick lo pusiera xD Por ejemplo, cuando Apolo dijo que no quería que ninguna otra chica se convirtiera en árbol (o algo así) mi mente hizo :DAPHNE. Ese es uno de mis mitos favoritos, porque de allí sale mi nombre (árbol de laurel:Laura) Y, además, Daphne es Laura en griego. Mi nombre mi papá lo eligió de este mito, sino, casi me llaman Cassandra, ahí ven cuando les digo que a mi papá le encantan los mitos y me ha pasado el apego a ellos :3 Vale, testamento (soy de esas personas que hablan y hablan y hablaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, creo que la gente ya ha aprendido a sólo asentir cuando lo hago y a dejarme ser xD)

En fin, ojala el fic les haya gustado. Si has sobrevivido a mi ramdomnisidad te felicito, eres un-a semidios-a muy valiente :D


End file.
